That's All She Wrote!
Box 11: That's All She Wrote! (これにて一件落着！, Kore nite ikkenrakuchaku!) is the twenty-third episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary Medaka declares her intent to rid the school of the Flask Plan, as the Student Council and the Thirteen Party listen on. Oudo invites Medaka down to the thirteenth floor. Maguro is invited to come down to the thirteenth floor by Naze, who has discovered his location. As the group descends, Naze offers Medaka what she claims to be painkillers. She is amused when Medaka refuses, and asks her if she has learnt to doubt people. Medaka replies in the negative, and tells Naze she still believes the two of them will one day be able to see eye to eye. Yukuhashi asks Oudo what he intends to do now that Medaka can counter his Weighted Words; Oudo tells Yukuhashi not to worry. Upon reaching the thirteenth floor, Medaka wonders at all the computers, while Zenkichi hugs himself for warmth, and asks why it is so cold. Maguro explains the low temperature, and remarks this floor has not been changed since he left the Flask Plan. Yukuhashi takes off the mask, and explains that Oudo is the only one who can control all of the Flask Plan's computers; Oudo could be considered the trademark of the Flask Plan. Medaka points out that if she stops Oudo, it would also put a stop to the Flask Plan. Oudo tells Medaka to take another look at the numerous computers now that she is no longer brainwashed. He goes on to explain the merits of the Flask Plan, asking Medaka how she intends to make everyone happy when she is preparing to destroy the livelihoods of over ten thousand people. Medaka objects to the project because of the necessary deaths of the student body; Oudo offers her one last chance to join them, telling her to find a way to complete the Flask Plan so that the students need not be sacrificed. Medaka declines, and tells the remaining members of the Thirteen Party that it is impossible to create a perfect human, describing the "nightmare" of a complete person she has met before (Kumagawa). Koga becomes furious, taking Medaka's words as a direct insult towards her, who became an android through the Flask Plan. When Oudo tells her that she can't defeat Medaka, a defiant Koga reminds him that she has already beaten the younger girl already. Oudo pierces Koga's heart, absorbing her enhanced abilities with his Unreasonable Taxation, startling everyone, and horrifying Naze. Oudo then kicks Medaka, sending her flying. Oudo declares that he always thought Koga's abilities would suit him best, and congratulates Naze on her theory being proven. Naze cries over the fallen Koga, and begs Maguro for help, claiming that Koga is more important to her than her policy. Oudo is disgusted when Naze begs Maguro for help, and turns to Yukuhashi, only to find his partner has collapsed from feeling the pain Koga felt when Oudo pierced her heart. Oudo admits it was his own fault for not telling Yukuhashi to back up, but brushes it off as no big loss. Turning to Medaka, he tells her to fight and lose to him, suggesting he take her Abnormality as well. When Medaka asks him if he still considers himself human, Oudo answers in the affirmative, and is caught off guard as Medaka elbows him in the stomach. Oudo's past is shown. Between the ages of six and twelve, Oudo lived alone on the streets. By that point, he had already started considering himself a king. Oudo abandoned his parents because he was worried what they would do they found out about his Abnormality. He lived on the streets for seven years, looked after by the local police, trying to master his ability and not let it take control of him. He thought of mastering his ability as a test to see if he was capable of being king. At the end of those seven years, he was chosen as a representative to speak to the freshmen body of the middle school he was attending. Though he meant to tell the students to live life to the fullest, the first words that came out of his mouth was the order to bow before him. After three years, Oudo enrolled in Hakoniwa Academy. There isn't a soul alive who knows what he did in those three years. In the present, Oudo doubles over from Medaka's attack. Medaka seemingly enters War God Mode, though her hair turns black instead of red. She tells the crumpled Oudo not to get back up, as some of his organs ruptured from her hit. Oudo quickly recovers however, and attacks Medaka again. Maguro and Naze tend to the wounded Koga. Maguro insists that Naze promise not to actively try and make herself miserable anymore, to which Naze quickly agrees. As Oudo launches a kick, he manages to break Medaka's arm. Pleased with himself, he is caught by surprise when Medaka counterattacks, and is even more surprised to see she can use Koga's healing ability. When Oudo asks if she is even human, she repeats that she is a beast. Oudo angrily demands to know how she can use the ability, asking if she can use his Unreasonable Taxation as well. This option is refuted by Maguro, causing Oudo to angrily demand an explanation. Maguro chides him for losing his cool, then tells Naze that, as the current supervisor of the Flask Plan, it is her responsibility to identify Medaka's Abnormality. Naze explains how Medaka has taken full control of her War God Mode, and now stands before them in Altered God Mode. Oudo is shocked to hear Medaka is brainwashing herself, thinking that he couldn't manage such a feat even after seven years of trying. Naze finishes her explanation by labeling Medaka's Abnormality as The End. Maguro tells Oudo that there is no Abnormality greater then Medaka's; if Oudo could really match her, he would not need to participate in the Flask Plan in the first place. Maguro laments that the chairman's plans have succeeded; if Maguro had realized Medaka's Abnormality beforehand, he would not have let her come to the Flask Plan labs. Listening to her siblings' analysis, Medaka refutes them, reiterating that she is just a beast in human form. Hearing that Medaka's Abnormality surpasses even his own, Oudo losses his cool completely, raving that there can be none with a greater Abnormity than his own. Desperate, he realizes that he can still use Unreasonable Taxation. Medaka offers herself up for his Unreasonable Taxation, but warns him that her Abnormality is more than a human can withstand. Zenkichi tries to run to Medaka, Maguro stops him, telling him that Medaka is not going easy on Oudo, and that she fully intends to abolish the Flask Plan. An ecstatic Oudo attacks Medaka, promising to take everything from her. Oudo laughs manically as he tries to take Medaka's Abnormality, but stops abruptly when he comes into contact with it. He hallucinates that his body is disintegrating, and falls back, horrified by what he has encountered. He accuses Medaka of trying to cast it on him, and calls her a beast. Medaka asks Oudo if that is all he has to say, Oudo gives in and concedes defeat. Medaka again asks him if that is all he has to say; Oudo promises to make sure Koga and Yukuhashi survive. Medaka again asks him if that is all he has to say; Oudo swears never to use his Abnormalities again, nor will he do anything bad. Medaka again asks him if that is all he has to say; Oudo breaks down and asks her what more she wants. Medaka asks for an apology. Oudo is surprised, then bows his head and apologizes. Satisfied, Medaka forgives him, and declares that the Student Council's work is done. Zenkichi's inner thoughts narrate as the Student Council and the Thirteen Party prepare to leave, Zenkichi feeling somewhat uncomfortable that Medaka decided to let Oudo off the hook in the end. Medaka and Akune erase the data from the Flask Plan computers. Afterwards, Medaka enters the code needed to call down the elevator. Once everyone is inside, she asks for Oudo's help in stopping the Loser Team and the Plus Six, to which Oudo agrees. Upon reaching the first floor, the group is horrified to find the defeated Loser Team and Plus Six. Someone calls out to the group, and Zenkichi demands to know who is there. The perpetrator is revealed to be none other than Medaka's greatest failure, Kumagawa, who greets Medaka and claims what happened to the Loser Team and the Plus Six is not his fault. Characters in Order of Appearance #Hansode Shiranui #Nekomi Nabeshima #Myouri Unzen #Kei Munakata #Yutori Chikuzen #Shoko Kamimine #Shigusa Takachiho #Yamami Tsurumisaki #Myouga Unzen #Harigane Onigase #Otome Yunomae #Gunki Itoshima #Hamaya Hyakuchou #Kouki Akune #Mogana Kikaijima #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Medaka Kurokami #Mizou Yukuhashi #Oudo Miyakonojou #Itami Koga #Youka Naze #Maguro Kurokami #Misogi Kumagawa #Unou Tsushima #Sanou Tsushima Differences Between Anime and Manga *In the anime, Naze throws her knife to get Maguro's attention; in the manga, she only calls out to him. *In the manga, Oudo hallucinates that his hand is melting. In the anime, he finds himself in pitch darkness, confronted by a monstrous version of Medaka, as his entire body disintegrates. *In the anime, Oudo bows so low his head cracks the floor. Category:Episodes